


Home Is Just Another Word For You

by GL211



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL211/pseuds/GL211
Summary: Home had changed over the years, for the better. Lucy and these tiny baby girls, they were his home.  Post 2x11/2x12, somewhere in late 2019/early 2020.





	Home Is Just Another Word For You

Lucy repeatedly rocked back and forth, bouncing the screaming five-week-old baby against her shoulder.

“I know sweet girl. I’m trying to figure out what you want.”

The words, if possible, seemed to make the child scream louder, which only caused the new mother to grow more frustrated.

“Amelia please.”

She was not above begging an infant. Just as she started to feel that her screams were turning into cries, suddenly she felt her screams magnify. She turned to look at the baby and caught Wyatt walking into the room with Flynn, who was screaming equally as loud.

“Trade ya.” he joked.

Lucy rolled her eyes at his ridiculous joke, Wyatt gently shushed the baby in his arms, bouncing slightly.

“I mean I just don’t know what else to do. We’ve changed them, fed them, burped them, rocked them…. I don’t know what to do. But I’m like three seconds away from losing it.” she admitted.

“So take a break.” he suggested, like it was the simplest answer in the world.

“And how would I do that Wyatt? There is laundry everywhere. The house is a mess. We have no food in the fridge. Not to mention…” she paused as she moved the baby slightly to reveal wet spots on her shirts. “I’m leaking and need to pump.”

Wyatt just continued to look at her as she had her small freak out, finally she sighed and conceded.

“Sorry. I’m just…”

“Tired and feeling house claustrophobic” he suggested.

Lucy laughed, the sound seeming to settle the babe against her a little more, her screams now bordering on cries again. Flynn had begun to settle, falling asleep against Wyatt’s chest.

“Seriously Luce go. Go shower, go take a drive, walk amongst the living .”

“Wyatt I can’t-“

“Yes, you can. I’ve got it here. There are plenty of bottles. There are diapers and pacifiers. I’m good.”

“Wyatt-“

“Lucy. Go. We’ll be fine.”

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but closed it as Wyatt shook his head. She nodded, giving in, accepting that she was not going to change his mind.

“Alright. I’ll shower… and maybe get a cup of coffee.”

Wyatt nodded as he gently put transferred Flynn into a bouncer in front of him. He then motioned for Lucy to pass the baby in her arms.

“Give me Amy.”

“Amelia.” she corrected.

Wyatt watched as his wife stoically corrected him before handing over the child. They had agreed, months ahead of the girls being born, that they wanted to honor Amy somehow. When they had arrived, Lucy had suggested Amelia, not entirely realizing how the name would get shortened.

Over the last three weeks, Wyatt had gotten into the habit of using the nickname, while Lucy evidently avoided it. She continued to correct him, he just took it, knowing she was emotionally charged about it.

“Hi baby girl.”

He settled the baby against his shoulder, supporting the back of her head. He gently kissed her, as the baby seemed to settle more in his arms.

Lucy smirked at Wyatt’s ease with the baby, he glanced up at her, motioning for her to take off. She relented, handing him the burp cloth she had draped over her shoulder, as he sat down with the baby.

She left the room, heading towards the bathroom, in search of hot, clean, relief. She made it up the stairs before she heard one of the babies begin to cry, turning around.

“I’ve got it. Go.”

Sometimes his special army hearing was annoying. She continued on to the bathroom, starting the shower, willing herself to not fall asleep standing up.

* * *

Lucy had showered and left just about thirty minutes ago, Wyatt assuring her multiple times that he’d be fine.

He sat with both babies in bouncers in front of him, Amy and Flynn both awake as they sucked on pacifiers.

“How’re we doing ladies?”

The babies, seemingly unfazed by the conversation, stared at their father as he continued to talk to himself.

“I told Mommy we had this. So let’s not make Daddy look like a complete idiot.”

Like clockwork, Flynn immediately began to fuss, her pacifier falling from her lips. He slips his finger into the plastic holding it in her mouth as she sucks on it. Suddenly sensing the neglect, Amy begins to fuss, her pacifier slipping from her mouth and hitting the floor.

Damn.

Really when you thought about it Delta Force training was nothing compared to newborn twins.

“Nice shot kid.” he joked.

He maneuvered so he was sitting in between the two bouncers, keeping his finger in Flynn’s pacifier, he used his other hand to gently move Amy’s bouncer up and down, the movement immediately calming the infant.

_You made me love you._

_I didn’t want to do it._

_You made me love you._

The tune somehow found its way to his lips, humming the melody softly as both girls stared at him.

His terrible excuse for tone seemed to be working on their not fully developed ears. He continued to hum, watching as both of them were lulled to sleep.

_You know you made me love you._

He smiled, satisfied that for the moment both of them were not only asleep, but there was silence. A rarity in the house these days. But yet he wouldn’t trade it. He sighed leaning against the couch, the lack of sleep grabbing him for a second as his eyes fluttered shut.

“You’ve been holding out on me Logan.”

His eyes popped back open, nearly as fast as they had closed, to see Lucy standing in the living room.

“ _You_ told me you couldn’t sing.”

Wyatt tiredly smirked as she crossed the living room and seemingly slipped into his arms, curling her own body into his.

“I can’t. Never said I couldn’t hum.”

Lucy elbowed him softly, as he softly groaned at her pointy elbows. She snuggled into him, pulling a blanket from the arm of the couch, and draping it over them.

“It’s weird. I couldn’t wait to get outside and for a moment of peace, but then the second I was away from them, I needed to be near them. All I could think about was how Flynn sleeps with one hand up and how Amy scrunches her nose when she cries.

Amy.

She hadn’t even realized she used the nickname until after she had said it.

Wyatt smiled softly against her, his lips gently pressing a kiss to the crown of her head, as he felt her visibly relax against him.

“It’s not weird. Just means you’re a mom.”

She turned slightly and looped her arms around his neck. He turned and gently pulled her flush against him. What started as a slow kiss quickly disappeared as they both practically groaned at the smallest of physical contact. Lucy pushed herself back slightly, nose to nose as they both opened their eyes.

“Six weeks.” she reminded.

“Six weeks.” he rattled off. “Or eighteen years. Whichever comes first.”

They both chuckled at the sentiment, Lucy cupping her hand against Wyatt’s cheek. Out of all the aliases and roles she’d seen him take on throughout their time travel journeys, the role of being a father had been her favorite to watch.

From the second she had found out she was pregnant, Wyatt had so naturally slipped into fatherhood. And while she never doubted he would, it still took her breath away when she saw them with their girls.

_Their girls._

A family she never knew she needed, but always wanted. This was the future she wanted.

“Marry me.”

The words practically flew out of her mouth, faster than she had thought of them. Wyatt looked at her, slightly confused, more or less amused by her sudden proposal.

“Marry you?”

Lucy nodded leaning out of his arms and back in her heels so she was sitting cross-legged next to him.

“Yes. Marry me.”

Wyatt looked at her, her gaze unwavering, indicating she was serious. He stood, the color leaving Lucy’s face for a moment, thinking it was some type of objection. He held up a finger, leaving the room and reappearing within 30 seconds. He carefully walked back to the couch, careful to not disrupt the babies slumber.

Lucy eyebrows quirked in confusion, until she saw the velvet box in his hand. Her pulse quickened as he opened it, to reveal a ring.

“I’ve had this for awhile.” he admitted. “Lucy you’re…”

“No.” she interrupted.

“No?”

He looked a little defeated, rightfully so. She shook her head frantically, moving towards him, seemingly manage to clumsily almost tumble into his lap. They both couldn’t hold back their laughter.

I meant no, I’m doing this.” she clarified. “Wyatt, will you marry me?”

Wyatt chuckled at her stubbornness, continuing to leave the ring box open. She smiled, her eyes shining over with the emotion of the moment.

“Of course I will. Ma’am.”

She laughed a tearful laugh at the nickname, her lips crushing his. They blissfully stayed within their little bubble before he pulled back.

“I could just return this.”

She playfully swat at him before looking down at the ring. Perfectly her, it was antique in setting, modest and not overly flashy. He pulled the ring from the box, slipping it on to her waiting finger. She smiled, admiring it.

“Preston-Logan has a nice ring to it.”

His heart nearly doubled at her words. He pulled her in for another kiss, to only be interrupted by one of the babies waking up.

Knowing it was a small miracle they had made it as long as they had without being interrupted, they took it with stride.

Lucy reached over grabbing Flynn, gently cradling her in her arms, leaning against Wyatt as his arms circled her.

For years Wyatt had believed home was wherever you had a bed, a place to land at night. Perhaps it was the military that had instilled that.

Home had changed over the years, for the better. Lucy and these tiny baby girls, they were his home. These three girls were his entire world.

Whenever they were, was home.


End file.
